


Ko Ko Damned

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: To Complete [23]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, Ocean, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharks, Survival, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: The trip to Australia for a reality series was supposed to be fun.But the reality hit Junmyeon quickly.They were stuck in the open ocean, their boat capsized, in water they had just been baiting for sharks.--------------I've watched too many shark survival movies recently, and leader Junmyeon is my soft point





	Ko Ko Damned

The boat seemed to twist and turn in the air as the waves threw it from the surface of the ocean, and Junmyeon felt weightless as his body left the deck. He seemed to be pulled by invisible hands before his body hug the water like concrete, winding him. A steam of bubbles left his lips as he slowly floated below the surface, the weight belt on him dragging him down. He was aware of other dots on the surface, people falling underneath the swirling waves just like him. Faintly, he was tired, mind dark, before he recognised distinct bright orange hair. His instinct kicked in as he realised it was Sehun, and he forced himself upright, tugging the straps as the instructors had told them. The weights fell from his chest and Junmyeon kicked to the surface, broad kicks, long stokes of his arms before he finally broke the surface, and took deep inhalations of air. Immediately, he forced himself to take a moment, to take deep inhalations of air before the water went over his face again.

It happened quickly.

Another wave hit and he was dragged back under the water, tossed around. His lungs burned quickly, but he let himself go limp. The torrent stopped, and slowly, he began floating. Carefully turning, Junmyeon found the surface and swam to it, keeping his kicks short, reminding himself not to make too much movement. He broke the surface again and kicked gently, swaying his arms as much as he dared as he looked around.

The shark cage diving boat was in ruins, capsized, the underside floating above the water. The cage was still attached, slowly sinking to the bottom, the chains barely holding it on. He turned.

Everyone on the boat was in the water. He could count twelve heads to his left, three behind him, two to his right. Including himself, that made eighteen. Eighteen people were on the boat including the instructors. Two camera crew, his group, two managers and five safety instructors. He forced himself to breathe.

Everyone was in the water which meant no one was trapped in the sinking boat. Junmyeon let himself have a moment of relief and sighed out, almost inhaling water as another wave splashed him in the face.

The reality hit him quickly.

They were stuck in the open ocean, their boat capsized, in water they had just been baiting for sharks.

Junmyeon took one last breath before he started looking around. He could see the tell tale dot of orange close by, Sehun struggling to keep himself afloat. He judged it to be only four strokes away. Taking a breath, Junmyeon slipped onto his stomach and started swimming with his arms.

"SEHUN! SEHUN STOP STRUGGLING!"

The orange dot went under and panic coursed through Junmyeon's veins before he resurfaced and Sehun turned to his voice. Junmyeon found his wrist, and quickly pulled him over. "Stop struggling stop kicking so much, I've got you."

"Junmy-" A wave hit them in the face and Junmyeon shook his head. "Hyung. Sharks. There's sharks everywhere, there's sharks everywhere and I'm bleeding-"

"BREATHE." Junmyeon turned his head to see someone's arms arcing towards them, a body quickly making their way over to them. Yixing surfaced quickly, and put no effort into pulling the cords to release the weight vest from Sehun's chest. Their maknae broke from the water, inhaling air as though he'd never get another breath, and his arm snaked around Junmyeon's shoulders. Junmyeon gripped onto him, Yixing dipping under the water to check the damage.

Junmyeon turned his head. He could see a pink dot in the distance, too far off to see properly from the reflection off the surface, but knew it was Chanyeol. He was helping a black and red dot, Baekhyun, and another black dot was with them. Junmyeon wasn't sure if it was Jongin or Minseok.

Yixing resurfaced. "It's not that bad. Sehun, it's not that bad, relax. It's not even bleeding that much. The blood's just from the chum, it's okay."  
Junmyeon swallowed hard at the tell tale lie in Yixing's voice, but Sehun calmed, too panicked to hear it. He took slower breaths, his free arm not moving around so much, and Junmyeon helped him float on his back. The flash of muscle and bone through Sehun's wet suited leg as it broke the water here and there made Junmyeon's blood run cold.

"Yixing, I can see Chanyeol, Baekhyun and either Jongin or Minseok, can you see anyone else?"

Yixing turned his gaze to the direction behind Junmyeon, and Junmyeon started slowly kicking the trio out of the slowly pooling blood around them. Yixing kicked behind them slowly. "I can see another group of three, one of them is panicking, it looks like Minseok."

Junmyeon panicked for a moment when he remembered that Minseok was terrified of water; he'd fallen in when he was younger and almost drowned before he'd been pulled out, and Junmyeon felt guilt curl around his stomach as he remembered he had been the one to convince Minseok to come on this trip. Tears welled up in his eyes before he shook his head, turning to check the direction.

Tears would only make the situation harder, Junmyeon needed to be in peak condition for this. He needed to focus on his group, he needed to get them to safety. "Yixing, can you hold Sehun? I need to get over to Minseok, he needs help. I have to get to him."

"Let's try this first in case I have trouble." Yixing looked worried, and Junmyeon felt a soft throb in his heart for his partner, but focused on helping Sehun turn in the water. His arm wrapped around Yixing, and Sehun went back to floating, groaning with each salt water wave crashing over his leg. "Yix.. follow me. Slowly. Don't make too much splashing. Remember the video on the boat. Splashing is no. Do not split up."

Yixing stared at him. "You're really telling me not to split up right now?"

Junmyeon waved him off and pulled his goggles on properly. He took a breath, pointed in the right direction, and kicked off. Remembering what they had been told, he kept his movements as slow as possible, rushing as much as he could. He broke the surface, gulping down air, and he faintly registered the sounds of screaming. He ducked his head back under the water, could see the lime green of Jongdae's wet suit in the water, when a dark shape swam underneath him, cutting through the water like a knife through butter.

He froze, and surfaced in time to see the great white leap from the water, taking some of the chum floating in the water. Junmyeon stifled a scream and took deep breaths, forcing himself to stay calm as it disappeared back into the water. Slowly, he slipped his head back under, searching the water for the shape as he ever so slowly made his way backwards.

It seemed to have disappeared for the moment, but panic still shot through Junmyeon when he felt something grab his shoulder. He surfaced quickly, and spun around, only to find Yixing trying not not to cry as he gripped onto him. Junmyeon took a moment and let himself be pulled into his boyfriend, clinging to him for a moment. They pressed their foreheads together for a few seconds, three, Junmyeon counted, before he turned away to grip hold of Sehun.

Faintly, he was aware of Minseok still panicking, even more so. He was aware of Minseok and Chanyeol, both their groups slipping further away from them. He was aware that the instructors and managers and camera crew were no longer in sight. He kept kicking, and holding Sehun up.

Someone would come for them soon.


End file.
